


an old palette (the colours are timeless)

by discodancingfish



Category: The Mad Ones - Lowdermilk & Kerrigan, The Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short, it’s poetic and stuff idk, sam and kelly are on the road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discodancingfish/pseuds/discodancingfish
Summary: reflections at night are what sam needs the most, and luckily for her, kelly is here.
Relationships: Samantha Brown/Kelly Manning
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	an old palette (the colours are timeless)

**Author's Note:**

> so since the mad ones fandom is lacking in content, here’s another short fic to fill the space up a little bit. enjoy!

The petroleum scent has always entranced Sam. Kelly’s sitting next to her, talking about something that Sam’s brain has a hard time comprehending. The noise from outside has crept into the car from the windows, but Sam is too busy staring at Kelly’s face. Kelly’s eyes, filled with detailed galaxies, form half moons as she smiles, and she gestures excitedly with her hand. Life is like a gamble, and Sam feels that Kelly has miraculously won every single time.

The sky above them is a dark, distant ocean where stars and the moon bathe. 

  
  


Sam looks at the night sky with awe. Infinity is a painting that they’re about to enter, with its endless colours and shapes. She feels like Kelly is an artist, that always knows what to paint next to continue living. Sam can’t help but to love that. With every breath Kelly takes, Sam can feel the simplicity and intricacy of life that Kelly inhabits. 

The road is empty, but the pure emotion that is radiating from Kelly is enough to fill up the world around them. Sam looks down on her hands, studying them. She was certainly tired, while Kelly kept talking and laughing. A sweet nocturne that played on Sam’s heartstrings. The car was their safe haven, where Kelly could rescue Sam from reality. A sanctuary from all the hectic requirements of the world. 

Sam wants to enjoy every single second of the voyage, but her eyes start to slowly but surely close. All white noise envelops her, though she notices that Kelly has stopped talking.

_ A faint laugh escapes Kelly’s lips, and Sam feels warmth touch her skin _ .


End file.
